Lord Wily
Lord Wily is the leader of World Three and the main antagonist of Mega Man Battle Network series of video games and the MegaMan NT Warrior anime and manga series. He is the incarnation of Dr. Wily in the Mega Man Battle Network timeline who seeks to bring about the destruction of the Cyberworld by using viruses and NetNavis to cause chaos within it. History Past Wily was originally a robotics expert who was the best friend of Dr. Tadashi Hikari, who was researching into computer networks. However, their friendship soon blossomed into a fierce rivalry, as the two battled for the rights to various government funding and projects. When Wily's research was overlooked in favor of Hikari's research into the internet, Wily began a life of crime through, founding the World Three organization to hack and bring about the destruction of the Cyberworld. Mega Man Battle Network Wily appears as the main antagonist in the first game of the series, leading World Three to attack the Cyberworld and form the Life Virus to use to hack the Cyberworld and obtain control of military systems, allowing Wily to fire off missiles in the real world. However, Wily's villainous plans are foiled by Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE. ''Mega Man Battle Network 2'' Wily is revealed as the true mastermind behind Gospel, manipulating their leader Sean Obihiro to create a clone of Bass.EXE. It is also shown that Wily was working with PlanetMan.EXE to revive World Three. ''Mega Man Battle Network 3'' Despite the destruction of PlanetMan.EXE, Wily returns in the following game leading a resurgent WWW. With assistance from the real Bass, Wily sought to steal the Tetra Programs and use them to release Alpha. Wily succeeds through using Bass to destroy Alpha's seal, but is absorbed by Alpha soon after. Once Alpha is defeated, Wily is ejected from it and arrested by the authorities. ''Mega Man Battle Network 4'' Wily does not appear in Battle Network 4, instead his son Dr. Regal serves as the main antagonist. ''Mega Man Battle Network 5'' In an exclusive ending for the Team Colonel version, Wily approaches Regal after his defeat and tells him that he raised him wrong. Wily then restarts SoulNet to wipe Regal's memories of the last ten years of his life, resetting Regal back to before he became evil and giving him a second chance at life. ''Mega Man Battle Network 6'' Wily and WWW return again, kidnapping Iris.EXE to use her to control the Cybeasts Gregar and Falzar. However, Wily is stopped through the combined efforts of Lan, MegaMan, Colonel.EXE and Iris. After his defeat, Wily is shown to have been spurred by Colonel and Iris's sacrifice to stop the rampaging Cybeasts to give up trying to destroy the net, instead working with Lan's father to create programs for the net, including programs he named "Colonel" and "Iris". Trivia *There was a persistent rumor in the USA fandom that Wily dies in the Japanese version of Battle Network 6. This has since been proved false as Wily survives and reforms in the Japanese script as well. Navigation Category:Megaman Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Creator Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Non-Action Category:Mastermind Category:Manga Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Tyrants Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Envious Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Supervillains Category:Crime Lord Category:Parents Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Strategic Category:Power Hungry Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed